A Change of Pattern
by mr234scott
Summary: Officer Alex Wilson started off his day like any other, very boring and dull. But when presented with a life-changing opportunity, his choices will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I've written anything, I don't think I've published any new chapters this year. If you take a look at my profile and my stories you can see I've been busy cleaning up; I've deleted all of my unfinished stories and put them away for now (who knows, I may want to come back to them). I've decided to take writing a day at a time, before I would force myself to write whole chapters in one sitting, mentally draining and not recommended one bit. I'm going to take my time with this story so don't expect consistent updates. I've been working on this chapter off and on for about a month now so I hope you all enjoy. If you have any recommendations please throw them my way and I will do my best to incorporate them into this work. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this new work of mine.**

* * *

The sound of my alarm can be heard going off pulling me from my deep sleep, after recovering from the mild shock I utter a sigh and turn over to face my phone before swiping the dismiss prompt. My phone's clock read 6:00 AM, I sigh once more and sit myself up and stretch my arms, first right then left. I stand to my feet and make my way to the bathroom for a shower, the clothes I put out the night before are ready for me. After a brisk shower and brush my teeth and give myself a quick shave before returning to my room. I take my time putting the uniform I've worn many times on my torso. After tucking in my shirt and adjusting my name tag I make my way to my small kitchen for breakfast. I glance at my phone again.

"It's already 6:30?" I ask myself, I sigh as I walk my still barefooted self onto the tile floor of my not so sizable kitchen.

"Cereal and something frozen?" I ask myself already knowing the answer to be cereal. I don't hesitate reach for the box of whatever name brand cereal I decided on this week, crunch oat squares more than likely. After serving myself I take my bowl, along with a mug of coffee back to my desk in my room and turn on my computer monitor. I browse social media and eat breakfast for about 15 minutes before returning to the kitchen to rinse my bowl and mug.

Checking the time once more I see it's 6:50, "Have about ten minutes till roll call, better get in my cruiser before I miss out,"

I strap my boots to my feet, click my duty belt to my waist, check my magazines and sidearm for any issues, put my badge and name tag on my shirt, and dawn my patrol cap before exiting the front door of my moderate size house. I get into my unit, a 2019 Ford Explorer, and turn it over. This vehicle was still sort of new to me, when I started I would trade off a P-71 Crown Victoria shift to shift with other patrolmen, but due to a recent promotion, I'm now able to take my unit home. Sure, I do miss the P-71, but the Explorer is more modern, faster, and still better fuel economy.

I pick up the microphone off my car radio before saying, "Dispatch, officer 1580 is 10-11, 1580 is 10-11," (1580 is the badge number, and code 10-11 is police code for on duty)

"Affirmative 1580, you are now 10-11,"

I give a nod and put my microphone back on my radio before back out of my driveway, starting a new day. The first thing I need to do is drive down to the Eastmont Station (Oaklands Traffic Division) and pick up my partner for the day, Officer James Williams.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of driving, I make a right onto 73rd Ave, after only a block I see the precinct. I pull right into the front road of the station, and right again into the parking garage; after parking my unit I make my way inside to find my partner. Opening the door I'm greeted with the smell of gun oil, cigarette ash, and wet asphalt; and odd yet inviting smell. It doesn't take long for me to find James, leaned over the desk of a female officer I can only assume he's hitting on.

"Hey, what's up rookie?" I tease as I bump into him making him lose his balance and almost fall over. The girl he was talking to snickers at my antics, covering her mouth.

"Fucker, scared the shit out of me," James says standing up.

"Expect the unexpected man, if you weren't flirting with Officer Smith here you would have seen me from a mile away,"

"B-But I wasn't, we were just-"

"Talking? Sure sure, you were only talking, that's why you were blushing when you stood up to look at me huh?"

Officer Smith with having a tough time holding back her laughter at this point, James could only blush more and scratch his neck.

"Y-yeah, I was trying," He admits

I give off a chuckle before gesturing him to follow me, he nods and we make our way to my unit.

* * *

Before long, we were on the streets of Oakland, right lane most of the way keeping a consistent speed with the flow of traffic. I take a look up at the sky to see it's become overcast, the sky threatening to punish the street with rain.

"Looks like it about to rain, wouldn't you say so James?"

"Eh," he utters

"You alright?" I say looking at him

He doesn't answer, I sigh before asking, "Was it what I did back at the station?"

He nods, "Yeah man, you really embarrassed me back there,"

I laugh before saying, "You embarrassed yourself, you don't gotta beat around the bush,"

"Beat around the bush?"

"Yeah, just tell her what you want her to know, don't just imply it because she won't take you seriously,"

He looks at me and says, "But, she's not into me, you saw how she laughed at me,"

"James, she wasn't laughing at you because she was making fun of you, she thought you were cute,"

"How could you tell?"

I smirk, "Well she was blushing too, wasn't she?"

He stops for a second before thinking, "Yeah, she was wasn't she,"

"Exactly, she's into you, you've just gotta show her the same thing; try asking her out on a date,"

"So, you were just trying to help me, when you knocked me down?"

I laugh again, "No, not really, I really wanted you to bust your ass. But I guess it did help you,"

He gives me an unamused look, making me laugh even more.

"Units we have a 10-56 ( Intoxicated Pedestrian ) on the corner of 73rd and Favor St." the radio chimes out.

"That isn't too far from here," James utters, I nod and grab the mic before saying, "Dispatch, 1580 will take care of that 10-56,"

I place the back on the radio, "1580, you may proceed on that 10-56,"

I nod before driving to the location, only about four blocks away. I slow down as we pass Holly St. and turn on only my light bar before pulling up to the corner. I can already see the subject leaning on the fence of a residential home. Once we get out I can hear shouting between the man who is definitely drunk and the woman whose fence he's pulling on.

"Sir!" I call out, walking around my car and onto the sidewalk, making sure to keep a distance.

He turns towards us and has a look of anger on his face, "Sir, I am Officer Alex Wilson with the Oakland Police Department, have you had anything to drink today?"

"I'm not drunk officer," He slurs, obviously very drunk, "I haven't had a single drink today,"

I nod before saying, "I don't really think I believe you, would you be willing to talk a breathalyzer from my partner today?"

"I'm not blowing nothing you pig! Leave me alone," He demands before he turns back to the fence and starts pulling on it and screaming at the lady again.

"Sir, we're going have to detain you, you're obviously intoxicated which is a misdemeanor in the state of California," James pipes up.

The drunk man turns around, grabs his crotch, and says, "Misdemeanor this, pigs!"

"Sir, put your hand behind you back, you're being detained, don't struggle or we might hurt you," I say approaching him with cuffs in hand

Once I'm about two feet away he throws a very poor right hook that I'm able to dodge, I grab him by his now defenseless shoulder and knee him in the hamstring taking him down to his knees and stomach. I get on top of him and cuff him, making sure that his restraints aren't to tight but aren't to lose. I stand the man up and walk him to my car, I search his pockets only to find a wallet, keys, and phone; I place these items on the hood of my car. James opens the back door and I sit him on the back seat, feet facing out. I open his wallet and remove his I.D. before stepping into the passenger seat and flip open the laptop before running his information through the police database.

"Clean record, surprising,"

I get back out and put his I.D back into his wallet, before

"Sir, Officer Williams here is going to administer a breathalyzer to you today, do you consent to a test?"

He sighs, "Sure, why not? Not like I had a choice anyway,"

"Well, you did kinda swing at me, if you don't resist anymore I may consider dropping the charge for it, sound fair?"

He nods before blowing into the breathalyzer device, after fifteen seconds we are prompted with a beep.

"0.18, Jesus Christ man, you're definitely under arrest,"

He only nods, head down.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, did you have any questions or concerns?" I say, before waiting for a response.

"No sir," he says before putting himself the rest of the way into the back seat before James shuts the door. We both return to our spots in the patrol car, I turn my lights off and turn the car around before driving back to the station.

* * *

After dropping the drunk off at the station I'm called into the chief's office, he greets me with a smile before gesturing for me to sit across from him.

"Officer Wilson, good to see you, staying busy?"

As I sit I smile back and reply, "Yes sir, I try to keep busy,"

"Try to keep busy, that's what I like to hear,"

He stands and walks to a nearby window, taking a long look out of it.

"Tell me, Alex, do you feel that you could be doing more?" He continues.

"More? I beg your pardon?" I stammer.

"Not more paperwork, if that's what you're thinking, I mean more responsibility. More than just tickets and public drunks,"

"Sir, what are you implying?"

He paces behind me before saying, "What I'm saying is you have a lot of potential in this field than just a patrolman,"

"But sir, I love being a patrolman,"

"Alex, there is no need to lie to me, I can tell by the way you walked in this morning how dull this job is to you,"

I sigh, nodding slowly

"There's no need to be ashamed, everyone gets bored with their job. There's no drop in your overall performance by any means. Between your detailed reports, your near-perfect marksmanship, and your near perfect military record; you are an amazing officer and I wish we had more men like you,"

I stop for a second to try to take in the information I've been given, "I, I don't know what to say sir; I appreciate the compliments, but, what are you implying?"

He leans against the front of his desk before saying, "I can't give you a promotion, within this precinct. What I can do is have you transferred to the main precinct in downtown Oakland, and from there you'll be assigned as a detective to either their crime scene division or their arson division,"

I'm taken aback by this, "A-and would there be a pay r-raise?"

"Most certainly,"

I sigh and slouch a little trying to breathe, my heart is racing and my hands are clammy.

"So, when do I start?"

He walks around to his seat before continuing, "That's the thing, you're going to have to prove yourself to me and my superiors if you have what it takes to fit this new position,"

He reaches into his desk and removes a file before handing it to me.

"In that file is information on a possible arsonist, along with a few of his past targets. An anonymous tip suggests his next target is Adventure Playground,"

"A playground?" I ask opening his file

The chief nods, "His wife divorced him and he lost the custody battle for their two kids; ever since he's targeted multiple playgrounds as a way to 'get back at them', not sure how this achieves that. But nonetheless, he's responsible for both the arson of both Virginia-Mcgee playground and Rockridge park,"

"I responded to Rockridge park, he got those kids killed?"

The chief nods, "12 Children dead, and 18 more with third-degree burns; this is the same guy trying to put fear into the children of Oakland,"

I sigh before asking, "When does he plan to strike?"

"Tonight, we were given a time range of anywhere from 12 am to 6 am; I want you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, be it on foot or in your car is up to you. You have a key there for the gate just in case you need to make chase into the park, it is fenced off."

I find said key in the file, small brass key.

"We'll be giving you one of our undercover units for the night to help you blend in; the park is closed when you will be there, if you see anyone looking suspicious question them. If you find the perpetrator do not shoot to kill, we need him alive for questioning,"

I nod, skimming through his file.

"Any questions?"

I shake my head no, "Alright, get home and get some rest, I want you to report here at 11:30 tonight to me and only me; I don't want you to tell anyone about this, this very rarely happens in this department, understand?"

I give a confused nod before making my way out of the office.

* * *

I briskly walk through the station trying to avoid one person, the one person who's going to pry about this.

"Hey Alex, how'd your meeting go," James says to me.

"_Fuck, not now James, anytime but now. I don't know why others knowing is such a bad thing, but I don't want to miss this opportunity because of one slip up_," I think to myself.

"I, uh, h-hey James. What's hangin'" I say trying to play cool.

"What's hangin'? Jesus, you're old," he laughs

"Old?" My face flushes, "I'm 26,"

"Not too far off from 30, and you've got the light grey in your hair to show it,"

I sigh, we start walking before I continue "My meeting was okay, something about the chief rubbed me the wrong way,"

"What did he say?"

"I, I can't tell you; no offense to you or anything, just something the chief explicitly told me to keep under wraps. I have to come back later tonight,"

"Ah, some top secret mission eh? Okay, I got you, James Bond, what did they give you a standard-issue Neuralyzer?"

"A Neura- what?"

He scoffs at me before continuing "Oh come on, the memory eraser from Men in Black,"

"James, I don't watch too many movies. All I do is-"

"Lay in bed and watch the Office," He says cutting me off, he then stops me before saying, "Alex, you're a good friend of mine, but you need to get a life,"

"I have a life here at work,"

"And that's the issue!" He exclaims, "You need a life outside of your work, you aren't it isn't healthy,"

"I am healthy, I feel fine,"

"Watching the Office on repeat isn't healthy, you need to take things in moderation. When's the last time you took a vacation? When's the last time you went somewhere besides work and home? When's the last time you had something different for lunch?"

"I-"

"Never!" He cuts me off again, "You have never taken a vacation, you only go to work and home, and you only ever eat tuna sandwiches for lunch. In all my time working, I've never seen anyone eat the same thing for lunch for a whole year,"

He stops and takes a breath, we are already at my car at this point, I lean against my car still processing everything.

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is you need to change things up, live your life Alex, that's why you have grey hairs already,"

"I-it's genetic, my father had the same issue,"

"You share the same work traits as your father, you're stressed because you never take a break from the normal, you need to change things up to keep them fresh,"

I stop and think again, "Y-you're right,"

I look down at my boots, James puts a hand on my should before saying, "Let's go have a beer this weekend, take your mind off things,"

I sigh before nodding, "Alright, I'll take you up on that,"

He smiles, "When you get home, what are you going to do?"

"I, I'm going to read a book; maybe try to cook myself something different for lunch,"

"And when you sleep?"

"Soft music, no Netflix,"

"Bingo, something to ease you into sleep,"

I sigh, mapping out a plan in my head for the night, I then nod before shaking his hand.

"I'll see you around man,"

I nod, "Same to you,"

I make my way around and into my car before leaving the precinct.

* * *

My alarm goes off once again, this time shaking me from my sleep, I turn it off and look at my phone to see the time '10:30 PM', I utter a sigh before getting up and repeating my morning routine; shower, shave, dinner instead of breakfast, and out the door by 11:00. I make my way to the precinct in the undercover unit, it's a blacked out Chevrolet Tahoe. It has a holding cell in the back seats similar to the explorer I usually drive. I roll into the precinct and see not too many officers present, I shrug it out as it's fairly normal considering the time. I make my way to the chief's office and knock.

"Come in,"

I enter and I see him still sat where he was when I left.

"Alex, glad you're here, you ready for your mission?"

I nod, "Yes sir,"

He nods, "Here's another briefing folder, this one is a bit more classified and I recommend not reading it until you're in your car,"

I take the folder in hand, a large 'Classified' stamp in red in on the front of the folder, "Anything else you need from me, sir?"

He shakes his head, "Nope, just be careful, don't disappoint,"

I nod and make my way to the undercover unit, sitting in the driver seat I open the file to see a more in-depth version of the file I saw before. It covers more of his crimes; two counts of aggravated assault, a few counts of larceny, typical rap sheet. As I look through the file, I see something odd that stands out.

"_Embezzlement_?" I think to myself

I start reading more of the details about this, he served four years at San Quentin State Prison, and had to pay back his what he earned from insider trading along with a $250,000 fee; totaling over $400,000.

"_No wonder his wife divorced him, but why would he risk it all_?"

I sit and ponder for a second before looking at my dash clock, '11:45', I need to go. I close the file and place it in the driver seat; I then back out of my spot and leave the precinct.

* * *

I park in the parking lot across the street from the park, in the parking lot of a marina, and sit for a few looking over the file more. He worked for Marcus and Millichap, a real estate investment firm. He was employed with them for over 10 years, was in management for most of his time there.

"_That would have made it easier for him to embezzle so much money in such a short about of time, says he only embezzled for the last two years of his employment_," I think to myself.

I look up and scan what I can see before siping my coffee, the lights in the parking lot across the street illuminate the lot giving me a clear view. I look back down at my file before continuing my research. The only other thing mentioned is he embezzled for a few other parties as well, but how much is not disclosed.

"Who else did he steal for? And why did he even steal in the first place?" I sit back and think while looking again into the parking lot, only this time I see a white van parked under one of the lights. Tail lights illuminated, and a small bit of smoke coming from the exhaust pipe, more than likely condensations. I wait to see if anyone emerges from the van, only a few seconds later a man about six feet and two inches tall exits the driver seat. I open the file and compare traits. Brown shoulder-length hair, stocky shoulders, white skin, and a beard. I nod before setting the file back down and getting out of my unit, I lock the door behind me before dawning my patrol cap and approach the unknown person.

"Excuse me, sir?" I ask.

He looks towards me, upon seeing his face closer I know it's him, I stay calm as I approach.

"Y-Yeah, what is it?"

"What brings you our here at such a time?"

"I'm just going to the park, nothing wrong with that,"

"Yeah, but this park is closed during this time of night,"

He hesitates, trying to pick his next words carefully. "Sir, may I see your ID please?" I ask.

"W-why would you need that? I'm not breaking any laws,"

"No sir you aren't, but I need to identify you, you match the description of a suspect we're looking for,"

"Um, yeah, it's in my car let me just go get it," he says in hesitation.

I nod before letting him walk past me and to his car, I keep a close eye on him my hand resting on my Glock 19, making sure he isn't reaching for a weapon. He grabs his wallet and hands me his ID.

"Richard Green, this is the arsonist,"

Before I can react he gives me a good punch in the ribs knocking me towards his van, I drop his ID and am able to elbow block his left hook to my ribs before giving him a right hook to his left cheek. He goes for a blind jab which I block with my left elbow and grab his left wrist before twisting his arm behind his back. He reaches back and instead of grabbing me he grabs my radio before yanking it from me breaking it. I kick him in the right hamstring bringing him to his knees.

"Richard Green, you are under arrest for Arson and Constructive Manslaughter," I say as I cuff him and begin to search him.

As I'm about to speak again I hear a gunshot followed by a searing pain in my left side, I draw my sidearm to turn in shoot only to be shot on the right wrist. This brings me to my left knee as I grasp my wrist in pain. I'm kicked in the jaw sending me onto my back, I gasp for air as the wind is knocked out of me. I reach for my radio instinctively only to remember it had been ripped from me earlier.

"You just had to dig up some dirt, didn't you?"

I look to the person who shot me to see a man in suit and tie, sharp jawline, very professional haircut.

"W-What?" I say gasping for air.

"You know, if this city had more cops like you, guys like me would have a lot less money,"

I give a confused look, "You probably don't know who I am, do you?" He says as he lights a cigarette, he walks over to me and ashes his cigarette on my vest.

"My name is Finnick Moore, but you can just call me Fin. I'm the Regional Manager for Marcus and Millichap, you know the investment firm? Well, you probably already knew that,"

I start to cough a little, the taste of blood present in my mouth, "W-why are you doing this?"

"What, the arson? Or the embezzlement?"

"The arsons; I understand why he was embezzling money, to make you and whomever else a profit. But why burn down playgrounds?"

Fin gives off a small chuckle before crouching down next to me, "You see, what happened to the previous two parks after they were burnt down?"

"T-They got rebuilt, the city put money back into the parks for the community,"

"Eh, sort of right. The parks privately owned, with no direct profit coming from the parks the city won't compensate the owner for the damages. So what do they do?"

"They file an insurance claim,"

He nods, "Correct again, but what if your park doesn't have said insurance, what's your next best bet?"

Suddenly the pieces start to click together, "You either take out a loan or find an investor,"

He nods once more, "There are over 30 privately own parks and playgrounds in this city, more than half of them do not have the insurance to cover arson. The average budget for a park like this is $1000 per child expected, if the park expects to hold 100 children then the budget is?"

"$100,000?" I say starting to get very weak.

He nods, "You sure are a smart fellow, shame you have to die or I'd have you work for me,"

"Wait, so if you're burning down parks just to have more people take out loans and gain investments from your firm. How do you make money?"

"I usually get cut a personal check from the owner for giving them a lower interest rate, I gain a bonus and pay raise due to the increase in revenue, and it puts more money in my building for my managers to embezzle for me,"

"Wait, so you don't do any of your own dirty work?"

He shakes his head no, "Nope, don't want the police getting back to the source of the crimes. If I have someone like Richard here do my dirty work, I have someone to blame and I stay clean."

My vision starts to become blurry, I look down to see I'm now in a small puddle of my own blood.

"Looks like your time is just about up, any last words?" Fin says standing back up, looking down at his gun.

"Go to hell!" I shout in a raspy tone, he chuckles before saying, "We're all pretty mu going there aren't we?"

Two more shots ring out, one hitting my chest and the other hitting my stomach. I groan in pain as my fresh wound start to leak blood. Fin gets close to me and places the barrel of the gun to my forehead before smirking.

"Shouldn't have taken your chiefs offer Alex," he says.

Before I can ask how he knew, he pulls the trigger shooting me in the head.

* * *

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep_

The soft sound of what I can assume to be a heart rate monitor fills my ears, I can feel my heart beating in sync with the sound causing a small pain in my ears. I open my eyes and they dilate causing me to gasp in pain. The beep gets faster in pace and I can hear voices in worry and the shuffling of doctors tending to me. I feel a needle enter my left wrist and I feel my vision start to fade once more, my heart beat gets slower and I lose consciousness.

I wake up for a second time, the heart rate monitor not as present as before, I open my eyes and am greeted by a dark room. I can see the moons light shining through the window on the right side of the room. I sit up only I have pain shoot through my abdomen and up to my chest, I'm able to sit up but not without wincing in pain a few times.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, we thought you'd never wake up," a female voice says from the dark.

My vision is still a little blurry so I can't really see who said that; I look to my right to see a bouquet of wilted white roses, a few cards, and balloons with the words 'Get well soon' on them.

"Um, thank you. How long was I out?" I ask unsure.

"You have been in a coma for about two months, we were able to fix that hole in your head thanks to the princess's magic,"

"Princesses? Magic? What the hell's going on?"

I look in the direction of the voice to see a purple shape start to approach me, as her face comes into focus I can see that she is a horse like creature, maybe smaller by a few feet in height. She has a horn, wings, and can talk. My breathing starts to get faster, my heart beat increases indicated by the heart rate monitor, and I start to panic internally.

"Hey," I feel a hoof on my left hand, very warm and soft.

I look to her to see a worried expression on her face.

"Everything is going to be ok, I'm going to make sure of that. This world is very foreign to you and I understand that, I will help you get acquainted with our society,"

"Where, am I?" I ask, calming down a bit.

"You're in the land of Equestria. I understand you have a lot of questions and that's ok, but they can wait for tomorrow. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and I will be here tomorrow to answer any questions you have for us,"

"What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, now why don't you get some sleep, you need rest to heal your wounds,"

I nod before saying, "Thank you, I appreciate the hospitality,"

She nods, "Good night,"

I lay back down, grunting a little in pain. I stare at the ceiling, my mind racing at a mile a minute, so many questions running through my head. I hope this is a dream, but something tells me it's far from that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit, I've finally found time to finish this. A lot has been going on in my personal life and I haven't had a whole lot of time to do really any writing, it's taken me five months to finish this and I'm hoping the next doesn't take as long. I've been dealing with financial struggles along with writer's block, god what a combination of circumstances; writer's block can be a bit of a bitch but everyone pulls through eventually. I've also been working on joining the United States Air Force, time to get out of my retail job and into a career. Anyway, enough about my personal life, let's get this story moving.**

**\- The Next Morning -**

**\- Alex's Pov -**

I awaken to the sound of conversation in my room, I give off a yawn and try to open my eyes. The light that's cast into my room cause my eyes to dilate, I close my eyes so they can adjust to the new light.

"Look, he's awake," I hear a quiet and shy voice say.

I sit up in bed, pain shoots across my stomach and chest, I wince in pain but still keep my posture. As I open my eyes I can now see there are five ponies in my room; there are two taller ones colored dark blue and white who have horns and wings, a yellow pegasus with a pink mane, and blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, and Twilight Sparkle.

"Good morning, did you sleep ok?" Asks Twilight as she comes to my right side, putting a hoof on my hand.

"I've felt better," I say giving off a chuckle before clutching my side in pain.

The ponies give off worried expressions, Twilight patting my back giving reassurance.

"You're probably very confused about the world you're in, we have written information to provide, but if you have any questions you're more than welcome to ask," The white one says before using her magic to levitate a very large book into my lap.

'A brief history of Equestria' was the title, however with the weight and size I someone doubt it's going to be 'brief' in any way.

"What's your name?" I ask no one in particular, still looking at the book.

"I am Princess Celestia, this is my sister Princess Luna," I look up to see the blue pony with a smile now on her face.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all of Equestria, wonder bolt, and teacher at the school of friendship,"

A lot of questions run through my head, but I'll save them for later. The shy yellow pegasus approaches, she looks timid and nervous but I can see she's trying to be confident.

"I-I'm, Fluttershy," I can barely hear.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you all, I'm happy to have such hospitality to help me get better for when I get back,"

"Back?" Asks Twilight.

"Well, yeah, you're all magical. Can't you just teleport me home?"

I hear both Luna and Celestia sigh, I look to them in question.

"We, tried to," Luna says, "But unfortunately, we don't know where you'd end up. Sure, we are able to teleport you home, it's just knowing where your home is. We don't want you to end up in a dangerous dimension, or even worse,"

This is a lot for me to take in; my job, my friends, my . . . wait a minute. I didn't have a whole lot to lose, I only had a couple of friends, I didn't like my job, and I didn't have a family; this is the perfect opportunity to live life and a fresh start.

I nod, "I understand, it'll take to adjust, but I think I'll be fine,"

"Wait, so you're just ok with never being able to go back to your home?" Rainbow Dash asks confused.

"Yeah, w-what about your friends, or your family?" Fluttershy asks with a worried expression, "Don't you think they'll miss you?"

I sigh, "I, didn't really have much of a family back home, and not too many friends either. I'm what you'd call an introvert," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Intowhat?" Rainbow Dash asks scratching her head obviously confused.

"Introvert, a pony who is predominantly concerned with their own thoughts and feelings rather than external things," Twilights says.

I nod, cracking a smile at Twilight's knowledge "You pulled the words right out of my mouth,"

"In English please," Rainbow Dash says still confused

Twilight places a hoof on my right leg before saying, "He's very shy, doesn't like to interact socially, and is usually lonely," She gives me a look of concern rubbing my leg softly, "And being introverted can be linked to depression, whether he knows it or not,"

I stop to think, "_Depression? Wow, I've never considered if I was depressed or not. I guess I've never been asked before, am I depressed? I'll think more on this later_,"

"Alex? Are you ok?" Twilight's question breaks up my thoughts.

I nod, "Y-Yeah, just thinking is all. I've never thought about depression, I've never really had time to with my job and all,"

"It's possible that fate could have placed you before us, wouldn't you say so sister," Celestia says.

Luna nods, "Most definitely, it seems that you need a change from whatever life you were living; maybe it's for the best you're here,"

Twilight looks to Fluttershy, then to Rainbow Dash before looking back to me with a soft expression, "Are you, lonely?"

I nod, "Yeah, very much so. Like I said no family, not many friends,"

"Not even a marefriend?" Fluttershy pipes up.

"Marefirend?" I ask, very confused by the term.

"A romantic partner, the phrase is different from creature to creature," says Twilight.

Ahh, a play on words. I shake my head no as I say, "Not really, not too many women wanted me for anything aside from the uniform,"

"Uniform? What kind of job did you have?" asks Celestia.

"I was a Law Enforcement Officer,"

"Really, well your services are appreciated,"

"Thank you, I was also in the military for a time too,"

"Military? You had a job after military service?" Twilight asks.

I nod, "I was in the United States Army for six years, I signed a six-year contract but choose not to resign after my contract ended, I missed the civilian life but I wanted to do a service for my country somehow, so I joined my local law enforcement precinct and served as an officer for another two years before . . ."

"You came here," Twilight says, already knowing the answer.

I nod as Twilight continues, "It's a little odd, at least from our perspective; most Stallions that serve in our military are committed to that job until they're old enough to retire. Does your military have different branches or just a whole unit?"

"Our military has different branches; the Army is focused on land dominance, the Air Force is focused on air dominance, although most airmen work on maintaining their bases and protecting them; the Navy keeps our waters safe and is in a constant state of deployment; the Marine Corps work hand in hand with the other branches I've mentioned while also conducting specialty missions; and the Coast Guard defends our coasts as well as maritime law enforcement," I say finishing my small lecture.

Twilight gives the same look of satisfaction I gave her for her knowledge, giggling a little too.

"We have similar branches in our military; we also have an Army with the same goal as yours; and Air Force consisting mainly of our Wonder Bolts, along with some assistance from the Crystal Empire; we have the Equestrian Naval Force which could be stronger but at the same time is rarely used; and we have the Royal Guard who are mainly found protecting members or royalty, embassies, and areas with high population density such as Canterlot and Mainhattan," Celestia says with a smile as well.

"Wow," I say with a look of amusement, "Very similar to our society, have you dealt with space exploration?"

"We have not, but we're working on it," Twilight says with a smile, "The only thing we're struggling with is maintaining a magical charge: we've learned to concentrate it and keep it contained, but once we remove an external charge it dissipates and the charge is lost in seconds," Twilight finishes with an annoyed tone, she levitates a notepad out of a nearby saddlebag and sets it in my lap.

I take hold of it and start flipping through the pages carefully, most are mathematical equations and long explanations on very specific parts of magical containment. It appears they've figured out how to use magic as a direct source of energy, their issue is they have no way to store or maintain it without unicorn or alicorn interaction. A graph catches my eyes, it shows time vs magical charge when contained; it appears the magical charge lasts at full strength for only five seconds before dissipating to only five percent of what it was over ten seconds.

"As you can see; when charged by an average strength unicorn for ten seconds the charge lasts fifteen seconds; with the equipment we have a charge only lasts by a factor of 1.5," Twilight says, "For every second of charging, we only gain one and a half seconds of power," she finishes with a sigh, her head hangs down and she seems to be frustrated and sad at the same time. "The only sufficient source of power we have is generated from solar power, but as soon as the sun goes down we can't really do anything,"

"Well, I'll tell you what," I say looking through more of her notes, "After I get healed up and can walk, I can help you and maybe give some input; my kind is way ahead in technology,"

"How far ahead?" Celestia asks confused.

"Well, we've figured out how to contain an electrical signal,"

"Electrical? Is that similar to magic?"

"With the way you want to use it, it's very similar. I imagine you're looking to power cities with contained magic right?"

Luna and Celestia both look at each other bemused, they both nod looking back at me.

"My kind has not only mastered this technique, but we're also able to do it so efficiently that we even have vehicles entirely powered by it; no coal, gasoline, or even water; just pure electricity,"

Twilight's jaw has dropped by this point, she looks at me in awe and amazement, "Did you want me to help you-" '

I can finish my sentence as Twilight is already saying, "Yes yes, please! We could use your knowledge to help better Equestria's future!" Twilight shouts while flying around the room in pure ecstasy

Celestia and Luna are into much shock and awe to even take notice at Twilight's antics, their jaws are dropped just as far as Twilight's had.

I nod to them as I say, "I can't wait to get started,"

Twilight finally calms down and lands beside Fluttershy who pats her back in an effort to calm Twilight down.

"You must be so excited to work with a new friend, he'll definitely be a big help to you," Fluttershy says with a smile.

Twilight nods trying to breath slower, I smile before asking, "Does she normally get this excited when making minor breakthroughs?"

Rainbow Dash laughs before replying, "With how much of an egghead she can be at times, she gets excited mixing vinegar with baking soda,"

I can't help but stifle a chuckle before looking to Twilight who's now blushing in embarrassment.

"What?" She says, "I can't help myself, the way it fizzes up and gets all bubbly, it's really cool how two very basic chemicals and react so violently,"

Everyone in the room shares a laugh, at her reaction; my ribs hurt while I laugh and I clutch my side in pain.

"Careful Alex, your ribs need time to heal," Twilight says comforting me.

Celestia and Luna look at each other and nod, Celestia says, "I think it's time for us to take leave, Alex here needs to rest up and heal, but we will definitely talk later; won't we Alex?"

I nod, "Definitely, you two have a good day,"

"Have a safe trip," Twilight says

They both nod before taking leave through the door

**\- Later that evening -**

I spent a majority of the day learning about the basics equestrian history, this was something not so similar to human history. From what I can tell these ponies aren't all too violent, hell even swearing is frowned upon. Luckily I had Twilight to help guide me and give me extra information about different topics, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash didn't stay too long after the Princesses left so it's just been Twilight and myself along with a nurse popping in every so often.

Twilight says, "Well it looks like it's getting late outside, I think I should be taking off,"

I nod looking out the window to see the sun starting to set, I give off a yawn before closing the book in my lap.

I say, "Yeah, sounds good, I probably should be getting to bed. Will I see you tomorrow?"

She nods, "Over course, you'll have to tell me about some of human history tomorrow, and I'll definitely be taking notes,"

I nod, " Can't wait, have a good night,"

"You too Alex, sleep well,"

I smile before setting the book aside and laying down, a little bit of pain shooting through my body; I've gotten used to it by now. The light turns off and the door shuts, I stare at the ceiling as a sudden realization overcomes me.

"_Their society is so harmless and nonviolent, only one major war with not too many other conflicts and very few deaths as a result. Their largest amount of deaths was only 10, and that was in their biggest war! What is she going to think when I tell her about the millions of deaths humans have caused each other? I can't lie to her though, if I do and she finds out; it'll only make things worse if she ends up finding out the truth herself_,"

I can feel my heart rate increase a bit, but I can't hear my heart rate monitor. I look over to see it's off, looking past it to the window I can also see the sun is completely set; I sigh at the reinforcement of the electrical issue.

"_I need to get to sleep, I can't let my mind run amuck, I'll eventually be able to figure this out_," I sigh as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**\- Unknown -**

**\- Unknown Pov -**

I'm sitting at my desk in the dark, glass of bourbon in my hand, cigarette in my mouth and too much paperwork on my desk. My mind a blank slate and my body numb from the last few glasses I've consumed, I feel like I'm falling asleep and will most likely end up sleeping here tonight.

*Knock Knock Knock*

The sound of knocking shakes me from my state but I don't move from my slumping over my desk, "Come in," I say in a half slur.

The door opens and in comes the person I've been waiting for, Finnick Moore . . .

"Jesus, have you been drinking?" He asks unamused.

"Yeah, how could you tell?" I reply sarcastically, leaning back a bit in my chair.

"Haha, funny Chief,"

He walks to the edge of my desk and turns on my desk lamp before setting a bag on my desk, in it is a Glock 23 along with a few .40 Caliber shell casings, all of which stained with blood. I look up at him already knowing the answer to my next question.

"Did you do it?"

He only nods before saying, "He put up a bit of a fight, broke my associate's wrist and cheek-bone but he'll live. Better off than our buddy Alex at least,"

I only nod picking up the bag and look at it in the light, setting my glass down in the process. I count six shell casings and look back up at Finnick.

"How many times did you shoot him?"

"Five," He replies lighting a cigarette, he takes a drag before continuing, "I had to shoot my associate once though,"

"Why?" I ask, obviously confused.

"Oh come on Shawn, Alex was a well-trained officer and soldier; no one here would believe he got killed if the killer hadn't taken some damage. It would have looked suspicious if his attacker had gotten away unscathed,"

I think for a second before nodding, "Alright, I'll get rid of this evidence. As soon as you leave, call 911 from a payphone; say you heard gunshots around that area and you think an officer was shot, dispatch will have many units down there in no time,"

He nods, before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" I say, "My cut?"

He turns back and pulls an envelope from his pocket before setting it on the table.

"I gave you an extra ten thousand, think of it as a tip,"

I open the envelope and remove a stack on hundreds before counting them out, 110 thousand dollars. I put the cash back into the envelope and place it on my desk.

"Anything else?" He asks.

I shake my head, "You've done plenty, hope we can work together again,"

"Oh don't worry," Finnick says turning around and walking toward the door, "I'll be seeing you soon Chief," He opens the door and steps through before finishing, "Very soon,"

He shuts the door leaving me in my numb state, I turn my light back off and lean back in my chair drifting off to a drunken slumber.

**I wanted to thank you for reading that, I hope you enjoyed it. If so make sure to comment on this and if not then please give me some criticism, I could definitely use a bump in the right direction. Thank you and see you later.**


End file.
